The invention relates to a disk pack drive with an internal electric motor.
In known drives, the electric motor drive is disposed in a separate motor space sealed from the so-called clean space containing the memory disks. Normally the magnets used for such purpose are removed from a press mold and their surfaces are then ground. This procedure involves the danger that abrasion particles adhere to the magnets, or, that in subsequent steps, particles are separated, from the magnets in particular by edge chipping, which could then contaminate the clean space containing the memory disks if the motor space and the clean space are not insulated form each other.